Toumei Answer: Identical Question
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Kemudian kedua mata kami saling bertemu. Seketika itu juga senyum canggungnya merekah. Ah, lama aku tak menatap matanya. Kembaranku yang tercerai dari keluargaku. HaoYoh


**Hao's POV**

Hari itu, musim dingin. Tak berbeda jauh dengan hari-hari biasa. Hanya hitam yang tertumpuk oleh putihnya salju.

Nilai ujian kemarin baru saja dibagikan. Melihat nilai hasil ujianku, aku mengehela napas.

Lagi-lagi nilai sempurna yang sama.

'Sret'

Sekelebat merah di sebelah kiri mulai menarik perhatianku. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah kiri, kudapati syal merah yang berjuntai, bergerak melambai seiring dengan langkahnya yang maju ke depan untuk mengambil hasil ujiannya. Kemudian syal yang tadinya diam itu berjuntai kembali ketika ia kembali ke bangkunya dengan langkah gontai. Mataku menatap datar ke kertas hasil ujiannya. 66, nilai yang jauh dari kata bagus.

Kemudian kedua mata kami saling bertemu. Seketika itu juga senyum canggungnya merekah.

Ah, lama aku tak menatap matanya. Kembaranku yang tercerai dari keluargaku.

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Hao x Yoh**

**Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei**

**Toumei Answer © Jun / ShizennotekiP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari membosankan itu kembali meleburku. Kutatap langit-langit ruang kelas ini, mengenang sedikit masa lalu. Aku lupa, entah sejak kapan kami berhenti bicara. Mungkin sejak aku merasa bosan dengan dunia ini. Mungkin sejak saat itu, tercipta sebuah dinding tipis di antara dua bangku yang bersebelahan ini.

Mataku menatap bosan ke arah langit biru yang terbingkai oleh jendela.

"..."

Sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang ingin kuharapkan dari dunia ini. Percuma, toh segalanya tetap akan berakhir sama. Membalikkan waktu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan hanya dengan membalik telapak tangan.

Tak ada gunanya berharap.

"Hei."

Ah...

"Kalau begitu, jadinya akan membosankan bukan?"

Suara yang lama tak kudengar itu mulai beresonansi. Aku terpana, menatap sosoknya yang tengah berdiri di samping bangkuku sambil tersenyum riang. Sebuah bangau hasil lipatan kertas ujian miliknya tersemat di kedua tangan itu. Ia menjatuhkannya tepat di atas bangkuku, bagai memberi mantra keajaiban padaku. Hatiku yang lama tak merasakan pergolakan tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Mengapa kau tetap bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Hari ini pun, aku tak menemukannya. Hati ingin hilang lebih dari keinginan hatiku ini.

Aku berbaring dalam kamar abu-abu yang sama sekali tak bernyawa ini. Mencengkram erat dadaku yang terasa sesak. Begitu kosongnya hingga untuk menangis saja aku lupa caranya. Rumah ini terlampau sepi. Hanya ada aku, ibu yang selalu pergi bekerja, ayah yang tak pernah ada di rumah, adik yang sudah bukan anggota keluargaku.

Dan alaram dari _ipod_ yang terus berdenging dalam kebisuan ruang ini. Alaram yang membuatku makin muak ketika aku menyadari bahwa yang tersisa dalam ruang statis ini hanyalah aku. Dengan deringan bising yang seolah mengejekku.

'_Kau hanya orang bodoh yang berhati dingin...'_

Berisik.

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Meski suatu hari nanti turun sebuah jawaban ajaib dari langit—heh, meski mana mungkin hal seperti itu akan terjadi, percuma saja. Tak ada gunanya, karena pada akhirnya semuanya akan jadi jelas.

Kertas ujian yang nilainya sempurna tapi tak ada gunanya, kurobek semua itu menjadi serpihan yang tak berbentuk.

"Meski walau aku mati sekarang pun, pasti akan ada seseorang yang menggantikanku..."

"Haooo...!"

Sebuah syal merah membungkus leherku, mengurangi rasa dingin yang tanpa arti menembus kulitku. Dengan aroma dan warna serta suara yang harusnya sangat kukenal, menyentuh hati bekuku dengan kehangatan yang tanpa batas. Ia datang lagi, meski hatiku sempat menolak keberadaannya. Dengan senyum lebar yang sama namun seolah berkata,

'Menggumamkan hal yang seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh.'

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Tangan yang mulanya lama tak saling tertaut kini bersatu. Dengan hari-hari statis namun sedikit berbeda, aku terus menjalaninya. Kali ini dengan bagian dari kenangan lama yang hidup lagi di depan mataku.

Ia masih sama. Rambutnya cokelat sebahu, yang akan berkibar lembut bila diterpa angin. Mata onyxnya sama persis dengan milikku, namun entah bagaimana kedua mata itu terlihat lebih bersinar. Bibirnya selalu membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sama, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Warna merah selalu menjadi favoritnya, bahkan sejak kecil. Ia penyuka kucing, akan selalu berhenti melangkah ketika ia menemukan seekor kucing yang tersesat di jalan. Genggaman tangannya selalu hangat, meskipun tetap rapuh. Keberadaannya selalu seperti itu, bahkan sejak apa yang kuingat darinya.

Ah, ia tak banyak berubah. Tidak sama sekali.

Sisa hari-hari sederhana ini kami jalani bersama. Dengan memulai dan mengakhiri beberapa kisah kecil, tanpa mengungkit sedikitpun tentang masa lalu. Yang kami lakukan hanyalah mengulangi untuk menggantikannya, menggantikan hari-hari yang dulu kami kubur bersama waktu.

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Meski hari-hari itu terus terulang. Dan meski aku tahu bahwa esok pun hari akan tetap berlangsung sama—

Tiap kali ia absen, aku merasa tak nyaman.

...Ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, meski hasil tesku dibagikan besok sekalipun tidak mungkin hasilnya akan menjadi lebih baik. Sudah jelas, kan?

Aah... aku bosan.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ia telah pergi..."

"Sudah, jangan menangis..."

...?

...ah.

Sepertinya ada hal tak beres yang telah terjadi.

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Warna rambutmu, senyummu, mungkin beberapa orang sudah melupakannya. Menyisakanku sendiri dengan kenangan tentangnya yang masih tak bisa berhenti berputar dalam benakku.

'_Onii-chan~'_

'_...Hao.'_

Tidak dengan panggilannya yang dulu maupun sekarang yang selalu terngiang di telingaku.

'_Huweeee...!'_

'_Shishishi~'_

Tidak dengan tangisan cengengnya saat masih bocah dulu maupun tawa konyolnya yang sekarang.

Tidak dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah lekang itu.

Kutatap hasil ujian kali ini dengan pandangan yang tak berharap banyak. Nilaiku tak akan pernah lebih tinggi lagi. Toh nilai 100 itu sudah paling tinggi.

...95. ternyata skorku memang tak akan lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

...

Ah... cukup sudah.

'Brak!'

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Meremas kertas hasil ujian, menggebrak meja, keluar dari kelas ketika pelajaran berlangsung, dan bolos di atap sekolah bukanlah ide yang baik. Ya, aku tahu itu. Namun di sini, selagi angin menerpa tubuhku, mereka membawa kenangan-kenangan yang membuat dadaku berkecamuk.

Ah, andai saja aku—

"_Nee, Hao..."_

"'_...apa?"_

"_Kenapa kau berhenti tersenyum?"_

Andai saja aku tidak melebarkan luka lampau itu...

"_...Hao, Hao. Kau memanggilku seperti kita ini bukan saudara saja. Oh, atau hanya aku yang masih menganggap kita ini keluarga setelah kau memintaku untuk tetap menjadi kakak kembarmu apapun yang terjadi?"_

Andai saja aku tak menunjukkan rasa sakitku...

"_Hao, aku—"_

"_Cukup! Ini semua karenamu! Kau pergi bersama ayah yang menceraikan ibu, meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun lalu datang kembali di hadapanku dan bertingkah seolah kau bukan siapa-siapa!"_

"_Tidak, waktu itu—"_

"_Kau datang dan seenaknya mendekatiku, berpura-pura menjadi temanku dengan senyum bodohmu itu... hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang menyebabkanku benci pada dunia ini. Begitu kan! ?"_

"_Bukan seperti itu—"_

"_DIAAAM!"_

Andai saja waktu itu aku tak berteriak dan menepis tangannya... dan mengatakannya.

"_AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU ENYAH DARI DUNIA INI!"_

Kemudian membuat setetes air matanya terjatuh karena ucapan jahatku.

"_...maafkan aku."_

Dan membuatnya meminta maaf sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum di tengah tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Lalu membiarkannya beranjak pergi dari hadapanku—selamanya.

"_...Yoh."_

Dan bahkan waktu itu aku hanya diam tanpa adanya keinginan untuk mengejarnya.

Ah, andai saja waktu itu ia tak bertanya dan aku tak menjawabnya...

Mungkin saja hari-hari damai itu masih akan terus berlanjut. Mungkin kami masih akan berjalan beriringan dalam bisu, melupakan kisah keluarga kami yang dulunya tercerai berai karena pertengkaran ayah dan ibu. Membuang masa lalu akan kehidupan kami sebagai dua orang saudara kembar dan hidup dalam kisah yang statis ini sebagai dua orang yang sebelumnya tak pernah saling mengenal.

'KRIIING—'

Pada saat di mana jemariku menghentikan bunyi alaram itu, aku dipaksa untuk menyadari bahwa semua itu telah pergi.

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Hati yang ingin lenyap ini merasakan perih ketika memandang langit cerah yang tak banyak merubah penampakannya.

Dari balik senyuman itu, sebenarnya aku menyadarinya.

Bahwa ia menyimpan rasa sakit yang sama besar denganku. Menutupinya dengan senyuman riang yang seolah tanpa celah. Membiarkan hatinya yang hancur bersembunyi di balik kehangatan syal merah yang selalu ia kenakan di musim dingin.

"_Kenapa kau berhenti tersenyum?"_

"Kenapa kau terus berusaha untuk tersenyum?"

Bertanya pada angin, yang terjadi hanyalah hembusan tiada arti. Dengan pandangan kosong aku menatap lantai, mendapati kekosongan yang sama—

—dan bangau kertas. Terbuat dari nilai ulangan yang waktu itu kusobek hingga berserakan di tempat ini. Dengan potongan yang disatukan dengan tempelan isolasi dimana-mana.

Ah, jadi ia mengetahuinya?

Bodoh. Berapa lama waktu dan berapa banyak isolasi yang ia habiskan untuk mengumpulkan sobekan kertas tak berarti yang telah kubuang ini?

Dalam situasi yang sulit dijelaskan, hati ini makin terasa perih. Begitu sakit, hingga setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Terlarut dalam rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh kebaikan hatinya.

'Karena aku ingin bersamamu.'

Ah, andai kami lebih cepat mengucapkan jawaban itu...

**Toumei Answer: Identical Question**

Di sini, dengan dua buah bangau kertas dari dua hasil ujian yang tadinya kuanggap tak penting ini, aku melangkah. Meninggalkan tempat yang berisi luka dan kebahagian yang sempat kami ciptakan bersama.

Senyumannya yang bisa kulihat kembali walau dalam waktu yang singkat itu, tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Esok hari pun, aku tak akan melupakannya.

**The End**

A/N: Nah, lho. Berakhir dengan tidak indah TAT. Lama saia nggak nulis fanfic jadinya malah nggak ada feel gini. Gomen, karena saia nyumbangin fanfic ancur kayak gini, dan bukannya malah update fic. T^T

Uh, saia lagi kehilangan motivasi menulis akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang mau motivasi saia? /lho

Jadi ini Toumei Answer versi Hao sama Yoh. Ceritanya ayah sama ibunya mereka kan cerai pas mereka masih kecil, terus Yoh sama ayahnya pergi gitu. Dan pas udah smp, Yoh balik lagi. Cuma mereka berdua awalnya saling pura-pura ga kenal. Endingnya juga, kalau di Toumei Answer kan Ayano mati ya. Nah, di kalau di sini masih nggak dijelasin. Jadi Anda bisa beranggapan apa Yoh Cuma pergi atau beneran mati. It's up to you~

Last, wanna RnR? (meski ini karya yang sama sekali nggak keren)

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
